With the popularity of on-line video based web services, an ever increasing number of electronic video files are being created and shared. Different electronic video files can be distinguished from one another based on thumbnail representations of the video files. Often times, the thumbnail is generated from a selected key frame extracted from the video file. A difficulty arises in how to select a candidate frame that is representative of the video file's theme.